The Greatest Sailor Moon: Volume 01
by Sailor Cosmic Moon
Summary: Ladies & Gents, It's The Fanfic You've Waited For... Yes, it's finally here! After quite a long hiatus, at least in my eyes; I have the first volume of "The Greatest Sailor Moon"! There are mature topics handled in this mini-series. So, please beware that it's better to read it if you're 18 years or older. Thanks!


_**The Greatest**_ _ **Sailor Moon**_ **!:** **Bookisode #01** **:** _ **Watch Me...**_

 _ **By: Sailor Cosmic Moon/Skye Tsukino/Sukai Todd**_

 _ **FOR: NON-PROFIT, EDUCATIONAL PURPOSES!**_

 _ **Something New...**_

 **#01:**

 **Black Swan pt.I: Weird Dreams!**

 **D** _ear_ **J** _ournal,_

 _[Sukai: *Deeply Thoughtful Sighing*]: Huuuuhhhh... I can't tell, I just can't tell! Was it really all just a dream? Was it just a figment of my imagination? Or was the impossible really coming true for me and taking over my life? And these dreams are just a reflection of what's to come? I mean, I know, I know I'm connected to the Metaphysical Realm... But honestly, this one is hard to put into words! If this really is a reflection of all that is come, I can say thing: I truly will be known as The Greatest Sailor Moon OF ALL TIIIME! (To quote Kanye West, lolzness...)!_

 _Anyway, here's my message to whomever is courageous enough to continue this story of my life and my weird-ass, long-ass "dreams"... If they really are, dreams, at all? I mean... I'm just letting you know, it's gonna be intense! I hope you're ready for it... Are you ready it? I didn't think so! Well, you've made it this far... Let's get deeper! ;) ;) No, NOT like that... Good God, with these weeaboos! They're a bunch of hormonally disturbed fools... #sorrynotsorry!_

 _Lots Of Love,_

 _Sukai Todd! ^_^_

...

 **I** t seemed like an average day, like any other in Crystal, Tokyo... The sun was shining, the light was nearly blinding to Sukai Todd/Skye Tsukino as she headed to her apartment to hangout with her man, Darien Chiba. [Sukai: Yea, we got back together... Somehow? Don't ask me!] "Hmm?" Sukai paused, on the sidewalk noticing a cloaked figure that exuded a presence of a heavy darkness and sense of grey area (confusion, is another way to put it!) within its being. Not to mention, the winds around this cloaked figure appeared to be howling louder and louder; by the moments as Sukai noticed the gigantic, rhinestoned, onyx Cross necklace that dangled on the silver chain around the figure's cloak. "Who are you?" Sukai asked, as usual not fazed by the figure's presence nor the atmosphere she was creating! "Do you have a dream?" The girl with a voice similar to Sukai's asked, placing her leather, midnight-black gloved hand out to her. "Well yea, I have a lot of dreams..." She nodded, "Come to me." The girl with her face hidden, showed a few strands of her Moonlight, silverish, white hair sliding down her cloak near her onyx Cross necklace... "But, I have a date, this afternoon... I - I..." Sukai tried to resisting the urge to follow, this mysterious hooded figure with hair just like hers! "You really think, your man is trustworthy? After all he's done to you..." The girl asked, cockily. "What?!" Sukai immediately felt triggered, by that question... "Come to me!" The cloaked girl commanded, gripping Sukai's wrist and pulling her into a hug. That absorbed the both of them in a tornado of darkness and purplish lights and misty, strange otherworldy feels! "Baby-Doll?!" Darien, of course sensed something was wrong after 2:35 P.M. hit and he had watched Sukai approaching what looked like the Evil Version of Herself hidden within the cloak. "Damn it! I was too late..." He griped, "Well, I guess it's time I show Spike that I'm the only one, worthy of Sukai's love..." Darien thought aloud, remembering Sukai and Spike's exchange on The Grid, a year ago, sometime in 2017...

 **#02:**

 **Black Swan : Thirsty!**

 **"H** uhh, huhh? Huhh... Whaa - what happened?" Sukai asked, awakening in the middle of a sandy stage with a dimly lit spotlight blinking, directly above her. "That girl? She..." She trailed off realizing she was holding the very cloak the girl who had kidnapped her was wearing! "This Black Cross?" Sukai asked curiously, gazing at the Cross and admiring the rhinestones and lacing around it as well as the bright, shimmering silver chain that was holding together. "Where am I?" Sukai asked, realizing there were rows of empty seats and that same - _Annoying-ass, flickering spotlight! It seemed like that thing just kept blinking, it was annoying because it felt like I was some kinda weird, Netflix "Original", horror "anime"... Uggh... It was so lame! Anyway..._ (Sukai's Journal Entry, January 2018). "I told you, we can't handle anymore acts! You gotta listen to me, Mr. Barnum!" The sound of Philipp Carlyle arguing with his partner in the art of the Circus Business aka P.T. Barnum [Sukai: Played in this story, by the lovely Hugh Jackman! *Blushing* What? DON'T judge me! Like you know... *Eyes rolling*]... "Barnum?" Sukai thought aloud, recognizing the name. "That name, where have I heard that name?" She wondered, "Oh wait!" The memory suddenly hit her and she felt her heart zooming faster than a speeding sports car in one of those expensive-ass, bland Mercedes-Benz commercials! "I got it! The Greatest Showman!" She grinned, blushing as she remembered what was the movie (In the future, quite a distant future, at that...) played by Hugh Jackman! "P.T. Barnum... Huhh, he really is the Greatest Showman!" Sukai blushed, placing her hand over pounding chest. "Well, damn!" She snapped, as the spotlight suddenly popped and sparked; finally going off... "Great! How do I get outta here, without breaking my knees?" She complained, in a strong annoyance as she forced herself up from the ground only to slip on one of the wooden bars of the stage that was less than stable and crashing onto the sandy stage once more! "KYAAAAAAAAHHH!" Sukai squealed, crashing butt-first onto the stage. "Ow! That's gonna leave a mark..." She thought aloud, forcing herself up slowly. "There's someone here!" Carlyle snapped to Barnum, (Philip Carlyle played in this story, by the great Troy Bolton - I, I meant to say Zac Efron! You're welcome, fangirls...). "Maybe, it's a new act!" Barnum spitefully grinned, as they headed into the threatre and Carlyle turned on two of the spotlights that were also conveniently, right above where Sukai was forcing herself to sit up on the stage. "Who are you?" Carlyle snapped to Sukai, not noticing Barnum's fascination with her unique hairstyle...

 **I** _could ask you the same thing! In fact, I could ya' fine ass a few questions... Like where the hell, am I?! And I think the more important question, is WHO THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS?! I cannot have been brought into the Realm of Movies just by talking some weirdo bitch in a cloak and rhinestoned, pimped-out Rosary! I mean, what the fuck kinda anime shit is this?! Seriously, I'm 21 now... These adventures are starting to become a hassle! But I guess, she was right about one thing... Darien really, he... Darien really can't be trusted... Sucks too! Because I thought we were really moving on, but I guess... I guess, I shouldn't have gotten my hopes that high!_ And as Sukai kept getting deeper into her own mind, Carlyle finally got her attention again. "Hey! Dumpling-Head!" He shouted, snapping his fingers in her face... "HEY-EHH!" Sukai retorted, blushing at how handsome this - "Okay, listen here, you pretentious jerk!" She was ready to curse Carlyle out, ON THE SPOT! "Pretentious jerk?! That's original..." Carlyle folded his arms and chuckled, in a cocky fashion. "Says an obvious playboy, with no respect for females." Sukai's response made Carlyle's piercing blue eyes widened with rage! "Watch your tongue, Dumpling-Head!" He growled, "CARLYLE!" P.T. Barnum _**FINALLY**_ stepped in and stopped them from continuing their bickering to the point, of possibly making-out... "Look, Miss. All we want to know, is who you are. Why are you here. And most importantly, are you a part of a church?" Barnum asked, Sukai in a calm, respectful tone. "Part of a church? No. I just received these items, from a... From a friend!" Sukai blushed, awkwardly explaining herself. "Okay. What's your name, Miss?" Barnum approached her, a bit more... "I'm Skye, Skye Tsukino. Skye spelled S-K-Y-E." Sukai introduced herself, as she tried once again to stand up without a painful crash onto the stage! "Whoaa!" She gasped, slipping on the sand only to feel Barnum gripping her wrist and waist pulling her carefully off of the stage. "Huh?" Sukai blushed, locking eyes with Barnum... "Hugh Jackman?" She blushed, feeling as though her heart was about to burst! "Pardon me, but who is Hugh Jackman?" Carlyle asked Sukai, out of curiosity. "Probably some actor, I'm sure he'll be portraying me someday!" Barnum chuckled, thinking aloud... "Yea, right! Delusions of grandeur, much?" Carlyle sounded a bit like a teenager with his sly remarks lolz! "You - you're P.T. Barnum?" Sukai asked, blushing even harder. "Yes, I am, Miss Tsukino! Now, if I may ask why are you here?" He replied, in a slightly flirtatious mannerism... "Why I'm here? Uhh... It's because..." Sukai kept trying to come up with a reasonable response, but only one kept coming to her mind! "Yes, Dumpling-Head?" Carlyle noticed that Barnum's hand was still on Sukai's waist, holding it firmly. "Okay, first of all, it's a hairstyle... One that you could never pull off! And secondly, I'm here because I wanna join the Circus!" Sukai grinned, first confidently insulting Carlyle and then sparking the fire within Barnum's heart, deeply! "You want join my Circus?" He asked, his eyes lighting up in excitement... "Well, if you wanna join _our circus_... You've gotta prove, you can bring more than just a unique hairstyle to our shows. What are _your talents_?" Carlyle hissed, causing Barnum to slowly release Sukai from his grasp. _**"I have more talents, than you can imagine... Especially, outside of the bedroom!"**_ Sukai once again, jabbed Carlyle with a cold remark. "Really?" He (Carlyle) asked, feeling a little hurt by Sukai's remark... "Okay... You wanna see my talents?" Sukai then carefully walked back onto the stage. "That would be nice, if you actually have any..." Carlyle snapped, rolling his eyes. "Give me a beat!" Sukai commanded, after she and Carlyle gazed at each-other for a few moments... "A beat?" Carlyle turned to Barnum. "Like stomp your feet or clap your hands? Whistle or something?" Sukai explained, amazed that Carlyle had never heard that phrase lolzness! "Stomp our feet and clap our hands?" He asked, Barnum. "We can do that!" Barnum smirked, at Sukai... "Fair enough..." Carlyle shrugged, as he and Barnum clapped their hands and began stomping their to an intoxicating tune. "Louder!" Sukai commanded, clapping along with them as they watched becoming one with the band that just arrived for rehearsals who were playing their best instruments. "Whoaa-aaohh!" Barnum sang, "C'mon!" He snapped to Carlyle... "Huhh, fine..." Carlyle kept stomping and clapping, "Whoaa-aaohh!" They sang in unison, as the music got louder and their unified singing was setting Sukai's soul on fire... _Two sexy men singing for me?! Well, it's been a while since I've experienced that..._ Sukai thought as she kept dancing and the two men kept singing; as the rest of the Barnum's circus perfomers walked onto the scene amazed to see whom to be a gorgeous, stunning, beautiful girl enticing Barnum and Carlyle! "I can't hear you! C'mon, guys! Where's my saxophone?" Sukai called to the brass section, as the music got louder and Barnum gazed at Sukai yearningly...

"Whoaa-aaohh!" Carlyle found himself singing solo, as he watched Barnum hopping on stage with Sukai and having a band member tossing him his top-hat and performance cane...

 **#03:**

 **Watch Me (Whip-Nae-Nae)! Pt.I**

 **"W** hoaa-aaohh!" The crowd sang, (after a quick timeskip...) loudly stomping their feet in the aisles and clapping their hands with a passion! "Whoaa-aaohh!" The crowd continued singing, in unison... "Ladies & gents, this is moment you've waited for..." Sukai opened the song, her wrist leaned against Barnum's shoulder showing off their height difference; within the silhouttes they were showing... "Whoaa-aaohh!" The crowd sang, "You been searchin' in the dark, ya' sweat soakin' through the floor..." Barnum continued the first verse, "Whoaa-aaohh!" The crowd continued getting even more excited! "And buried in ya' bones, there's ache that you can't ignore..." Sukai sang, "Takin' ya' breath, stealin' ya' mind... And all that was real, is left behind!" Barnum continued... "Don't fight it, it's comin' for ya', runnin' at ya'! It's only this moment, don't care what comes after..." Sukai & Barnum sang in unison, her higher-pitched voice intriguing the audience. "Ya' fever dream, can't ya' see it gettin' closer?" Barnum sang his solo line, "Just surrender, 'cause ya' feel the feelin' takin' over..." Sukai sang her solo line, innocently. "It's fire! It's freedom! It's fun and open... It's a preacher in the pulpit and you'll find devotion! There's something breaking at every brick of every wall, it's holdin' on... So, tell do you wanna go-ohhh?" Barnum sang, as he and Sukai with their fingers intertwined suddenly burst out from the behind the curtains and began dancing with the rest of Barnum's circus performers! [Sukai: We'll introduce them, properly and thoroughly later...]... "Where it's covered in all the colored lights!" Sukai sang with the female performers on her side, "Where the runaways are runnin' the night..." Barnum sang, dancing at her with the male performers behind him and around him; on his side. "Impossible comes true, it's takin' over you!" They sang bouncing across each-other... "Oh! This is the greatest show!" The Bearded Lady leaded the rest of the performers in the background, putting on a happy face for the crowd. "We light it up, we won't come down..." Barnum sang, as Sukai swirled around him... "And the sun can't stop us, now!" Barnum and Sukai sang in unison; whilst Barnum gripped Sukai's wrist and pulled her into his arms tightly! "Watchin' it, come true... It's takin' over you!" They sang, as Barnum and Sukai swung side-to-side with each-other he twirled her back and forth across the stage... "Oh, this is the greatest show!" The Bearded Lady sang, passionately; the confusion and jealousy glistening in her eyes. "Colossal, we come these renages in the ring!" Barnum dashed in front of Sukai, singing his solo. "Whoaa-aaohh?!" The audience, including Barnum's wife Charity sang in amazement of their chemistry... "Where the lost get found, and the crown of the Circus King!" Sukai and Barnum sang in unison, "Don't fight it, it's comin' for ya', runnin' at ya'... It's only this moment, don't care what comes after! It's blindin' and outshinin' everything that you know... So, just surrender 'cause ya' callin' and you wanna go-ohhh!" Barnum's voice was dominating, as he felt his heart bumping and his crotch throbbing watching Sukai's electrical dancing enchanting the crowd! "Where it's covered, in all the colored lights..." Sukai once again, sang her solo line. "Where the runaways, are runnin' the night!" She and Barnum clasped their hands; and began a ballroom-esque dance that was definitely scandalous for the times! Considering how close their bodies, had been getting on-and-off throughout their first performance together... "Impossible comes true!" The Bearded Lady sang with her fellow performers, who clearly enough to Charity, at least - feeling like outcasts all over again! "Intoxicatin' you..." Sukai and Barnum's painfully obvious chemistry was striking, most of the audience didn't know how old Sukai was. Except for the founder of the New York Times, who had found out through a secondary source in the audience... A gossip girl! Even though Sukai was legal, Barnum was _**still much, much**_ older than her... Barnum was currently 35! "Oh, this is the greatest show-ohhhhhhhhhhhhha-aaahhhh-oooooohhhh!" The Bearded Lady, leading the outcast performers in unison with Sukai x Barnum's dominating and sensually cute voices sang as they ended show, earlier than usual! "The greatest show!" Sukai and Barnum sang, loudly in intensely passionate tones as Barnum dipped Sukai nearly to the floor... And the crowd went wild for them, whilst Barnum locked their knees together; to "keep Sukai from falling" unquote! ;) ;)... [Sukai: As if you never fantasized, after you saw the movie? Psssh! Please... *Eye Rolling*]...

 **F** inally, after everyone had left and Charity as well as her and Barnum's two daughters left for their mansion, in order for Charity to gather her thoughts about Barnum's latest circus performer... "Huhh, huhh, huhh!" Sukai panted, feeling the bow (and brooch) on her uniform that covered her chest pumping against Barnum's circus jacket and polyester undershirt. "Huhh, huhh, huhh, huhh... You're extremely talented!" Barnum grunted slowly pulling Sukai up, from the dip. "Tha - Thank you, Mr. Barnum..." She blushed, still panting a bit feeling their bodies touching and their crotchs against each-other... "You did really well, for your first night." He whispered to her, seductively holding the small of her back as she felt his fingers sliding across her fingers. "First night, huhh?" The Bearded Lady, Lettie Luttz snapped finally causing them to back away from each-other slightly... "Listen Mr. Barnum, we know you wanna market; but casting this pretty little platinumed hair girl kinda underminds the purpose of our circus." Anne Wheeler spoke her mind, honestly. "I agree! We were doing some of best trapese work, behind her... Half of the audience, didn't even notice us!" W.D. Wheeler, her brother and fellow trapese artist added... "Hell, the majortiy of the audience wasn't even focused on us at all! They were too busy, watching you two just barely not canoodling all over each-other!" Lettie agreed, highly annoyed and insulted. "Canoodling?!" Barnum felt both insulted and embarassed, mainly because Lettie had a point... _She has a point... I think, I've taken a pretty severe liking to Miss Tsukino. Maybe, I should let Carlyle handle her rehearsals? Just because... She's so-ohh beautiful... And the way, she moves on the stage! It's clear, she was born for this... But I don't want to hurt Charity. I gotta learn how to better control myself... Charity's probably thinking the worst, right now! Damn it, though... It felt so good, feeling Skye's body against mine! Like a blessing from God, himself... Like if there is a Goddess, Sukai is the One! And her hair is that of the Moonlight... Platinum? More like perfection!_ Barnum was wondering off into his own fantasies, only to hear Sukai bringing him back to his current reality. "Mr. Barnum?" Sukai was bowing to him, causing him to notice her white bike shorts hidden under her skirt, slightly... "Huhh?" He blushed, "BARNUM!" Lettie shouted, in annoyance. "Huhh?! Oh, yes... Yes, Miss Tsukino?" Barnum realized Sukai was no longer bowing... "I'm sorry, for causing everyone so much trouble. But I want you guys to please understand, I'm not as beautiful as you guys think..." Sukai explained, sheepishly to Lettie, Anne and W.D. Wheeler. "Oh, really?" Anne demanded, feeling even more insulted by her presence. "Why are you denying how pretty, you look?" W.D. shouted, enraged! "Just because, I'm pale and slim doesn't mean, I'm perfect! And sure as hell, does NOT mean I fit in anywhere!" Sukai finally angrily retorted, tears filling her eyes... "Pale?" Anne asked, "I'm paler than a ghost!" She (Sukai) responded. "I mean, yea, you are but that's what these European-ass fans want..." Anne growled, rolling her eyes... "Or do they want, someone who has a passion for dancing? And in the moment she's dancing, she feels so alive; that she feels at home, for once in her life?!" Sukai retorted, tears shimmering in her eyes. "Look, I don't belong here... I don't know why, I thought I could be accepted here. So, if you all will pardon my intrusion... I apologize, for not being unique enough for you guys!" She bowed, cockily to everyone in the room, including Barnum and marched out of the room after carefully walking off of the stage... "Not unique enough?" Lettie gasped, "Mr. Barnum!? Why didn't you tell us?" Anne demanded, amazed that they had all just become their worst fears... Bullies! And not only that, bullies to someone who was seemingly too different from them to understand... "I thought you would understand." Barnum sniffled, holding his diaphragm feeling an internal pain from watching Sukai exit in such pain into such a lonely, cruel outside world! Little did he know, though...

 **#04:**

 **Watch Me (Whip-Nae-Nae)! : Will She Do It?**

 **T** hat's right, good ole' fuckboy Carlyle was waiting for her, outside of the main theatre... "Ya' know, you're actually a great performer..." Carlyle complimented her, leaning in a dark corner near the exit of the building doors. "Thanks. But as usual, I'm not good enough for this place..." Sukai nodded, making sure to not make eye contact with Philipp. "What makes you say that? I saw you, your passion, your drive, your heart-pounding dance movements! I think you're perfect for the circus... Especially with that odd hairstyle, that you pull off so well!" Carlyle smirked, walking towards her with his arms folded. "What's your point?" She snapped, getting tested with what she assumed was him teasing her... "Listen, just because Lettie and the others are having some trouble adjusting to you; doesn't mean they won't... I'm sure, in a few performances, you guys will be the best of friends! Besides, if you hope to make any money, you're gonna have tough things out a little better." He explained, standing next to her. "Whatever that means... Greed is not my reason, for being here." Sukai walked towards a window, where the Moonlight was glowing and she gazed at it longingly... "Well, aren't you a forward-thinker?" Carlyle chuckled, softly. "Carlyle. What do you want?" Sukai turned to him, as he stood face-to-face with her on the other side of the window... "I want you to stay." He thought aloud, "Why?" She demanded, tears glistening in her poetic, Hershey's chocolaty brown eyes! "Because, there's something about you... I just can't explain it, eloquently. But there's something about you. I think this psycho circus needs it! _**I know, Barnum wants it...**_ But I think we all need it. We all need you..." Carlyle's bluntness in his responses, made Sukai giggle in a small voice. "Hmm, hmm... You think, Mr. Barnum is lusting after me?" Skye then revealed, her more oblivious side! "Huh?" Carlyle's eyes widened, hearing her next question. "Are you blind, Skye?" He demanded, confounded as he placed his face into his palm in frustration... "No, I'm not blind... Although I've dealt with pink eye and that worries me, at times." Sukai responded, awkwardly. "Dear Jesus, in Heaven! Damn it, Skye..." Carlyle griped, not noticing that Lettie and Barnum were watching them from behind a nearby cracked door... "The way Barnum was dancing with you! The way he was holding you, at the end of the show! You didn't feel anything, from his posture?!" He demanded, trying to understand Sukai's thought patterns. "I mean, seriously... Quite honestly? How could you not think, he had something brewing inside him for you?" Carlyle was getting more and more frustrated, by the millisecond. "Should we interrupt them?" Lettie whispered to Barnum... "Hang on, Lettie..." Barnum whispered, quietly... "Either you're blinder than bat on the Fourth of July! Or you... You seriously didn't feel anything, from his posture?" He asked, holding Sukai's hands in his. "To be honest, I mean... I felt something, but I don't know if it was a shared with Mr. Barnum. I just felt this throbbing sensation, in my lower body..." Sukai explained, sheepishly blushing... "Your - your lower... Ahem... Body?" Carlyle blushed intensely, feeling that sensation in his groin. "Yea, in my crotch..." She nodded, being brutally honest with him... "Oh! Wow... Well, umm... You're 21, right?" He asked her, straightforwardly. "Yes, I am..." Sukai nodded. "What you're feeling is completely natural! You're in your 20s', there's nothing to be ashamed of... Just don't tell Barnum what you've been feeling." Carlyle spoke in a loving tone, gently sliding a strand of Sukai's platinum white hair behind her ear. "Why - why not? Is he married?" Sukai was perceptive! "Yes, he is. And he really loves his wife..." Carlyle was a bit doubtful of that statement, at that time, though he said it anyway... "Oh... No wonder, everyone was so angry with me. They must've gotten the wrong idea?" Sukai asked Carlyle... "That's probably it. But don't worry, we can clear the air, tomorrow." He nodded, as Sukai lifted an eyebrow. "What do you mean, _'we'_ can the clear the air tomorrow? You had nothing to do with it." She was also willing to take responsibility! [Mr. Barnum: Quite an impressive amount of maturity, for her age...]! "Skye, just trust me... I'm on your side." Carlyle then took the liberty to hug Sukai tenderly; and grip the small of her back as Sukai felt her hands shaking in shock. "I'm on your side, Miss Tsukino..." Carlyle was now fully seducing Sukai! "On my side?" She blushed, feeling her hands gripping the back of his back. "Yea, life isn't pretty... We all get a little wretched, sometimes. But I'm on your side." He whispered to her, sensually... "Through all the hard times, I'm on your side..." Sukai sang softly, remembering when Darien kissed The Wicked Lady and feeling tears streaking sideways down her blushy cheeks. "That's right..." Carlyle kissed the back of her ear... "It's nice to know someone, I have at least one friend, on my side." Sukai blushed, as she and Carlyle gazed at each-other; their eyes burning with embers of passion! "I'm on your side, Skye..." He grinned, feeling her suddenly kissing him on the cheek. "Huh?" He blushed, deeply... "I appreciate your kindness!" She blushed lightly, smiling ^_^-style at him. "Damn it, Skye..." Carlyle griped again, "Huhh? Wha - what's wrong?" Sukai asked, lifting an eyebrow only to feel her eyes widen and her cheeks feel like they morphing into rosy, brick-ovens! At the feeling of Carlyle gripping her wrists, slamming them against the nearest wall and ULTRA-passionately French-kissing her... "Hmm? Hmm? Hmm..." She panted, feeling Carlyle place his crotch over the middle of her skirt. "Skye! Huhh, huhh, huhh... I think, I'm in love with you!" Carlyle confessed, beginning to kissing her neck and chomp on it, harshly... "Kyaaaaaahh-uhhhhh... Tsss... Huhh, huhh... Carlyle!?" Sukai blushed, squealing passionately feeling him giving her a hickey. "Philipp?" Anne came up behind Lettie and Barnum; and felt tears filling her eyes automatically... "How could you?" She thought aloud, dashing away from the scene as Lettie noticed the change in Barnum's expressions. _Lucky bastard!_ Barnum thought, shooting a pair of daggers at Carlyle in his silent rage... "Hmm, hmm, hmmm!" Sukai blushed, feeling herself kissing Carlyle back instinctively. You can fill in the blanks, from what happened for the rest of this night, right? Right? I thought so!

 **A** nywho, the next day after Sukai and Carlyle had arrived back at the threatre to see if Sukai could the air with Barnum and the gang; Sukai immediately sensed that same dark presence from the cloaked figure that had first transported her into the world of The Greatest Showman! "Well, looks who's back..." Anne thought aloud, coldly greeting Sukai. "Did you two enjoy yourselves?" W.D. hissed at Carlyle... "We did, thanks." Carlyle replied. "I, at least hope, you two were protected." Lettie joked, lightly... "We used condoms." Sukai blushed, in her reply... "Too much information!" Anne shouted, heavily annoyed. "Oh? I'm sorry for the TMI..." She (Sukai, clearly...) bowed to Anne, respectfully. "TMI?" Anne lifted an eyebrow, in curiosity... "Too much information, that's what TMI means. It's slang..." Sukai explained, to Anne; impressing her slightly. "Slang? I guess, you have more talent in you than I thought..." Anne sighed. "Everyone!" The sound of Mr. Barnum's voice, caught everyone's attention. "Huhh?" Sukai gasped, her cheeks reddening immensely... "Oh? Miss Tsukino..." Barnum's face lit up, at the sight of her return! "Mr. Barnum..." She blushed, innocently. "Miss Tsukino, my friends and I would to apologize for their behavior during your first show." Barnum explained, apologetically bowing to her. "Yea, we're sorry we were so cruel. We didn't know, you really related to us, the way you do..." Lettie nodded, shyly. "It's okay. Believe me, I've had worse told me when I was younger..." Sukai nodded to Lettie, with a friendly smile... "I heard that one!" W.D. was now more impressed with Sukai, as well. "Yea - yes... I was always the outcast as a child, so... Yea..." She (Sukai, again...) replied, nodding at W.D. "Now?" She turned to Carlyle, "Umm-hmm!" Carlyle nodded to her. "Mr. Barnum..." Sukai walked up to Barnum and apologized... "Mr. Barnum, I'd like to apologize to you and your friends. I wasn't trying to seduce you... I'm sorry if it seemed like I was coming after you, while we were performing. I was simply entranced by the amazing music! So, I - I apologize." She bowed to Barnum, Lettie, Anne, W.D. and Charles who were amazed and touched by her genuine apology. "Oh?" Barnum blushed, realizing _Lettie really had a point about what had happened last night_... "And Mr. Barnum, if your wife is here for our next performance. I'd like to apologize to her, personally. If I may?" Sukai stood up from her bow, politely. "You want to apologize to Charity?" He asked, stunned by Sukai's kindheartedness! "Yes, Sir." She shyly responded... "Oh, Miss Tsukino! Don't worry about Charity, she's fine with our performances. She told me, herself..." Barnum replied in a warm, flirtatious mannerism. "She did?" Carlyle didn't trust Barnum, at this point. "Yes, Philipp! And I just want you to know, that you're perfectly fine, just the way you are... And you're as unique as you need to be, so just be yourself here." Barnum leaned in close to Sukai, as everyone noticed their height difference more broadly (lol)! "Mr. Barnum?" Sukai blushed, in a shy, innocent fashion. "You're perfect, just the way you are. Don't worry about anyone else, right now..." He smirked, sliding a strand of her white hair behind her ear and holding her chin up. "Keep your chin up, always." Mr. Barnum grinned, his eyes shimmering with lust! "Yea - yea - yes, Mr. Barnum!" She agreed, stumbling on her sentences... Only for everyone, to hear a door to the main theatre slam open! "Skye!" It was Darien's voice calling her...

 _ **To Be Continued, Bitches!**_


End file.
